


Dinner Date

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corhajat, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Caminoka, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having never been on a proper date, Corrin decides to take Rhajat out to dinner. Even if neither of them actually know how to go on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time filling a tumblr request, and I'm always open for more! Feel free to drop by aspartame-addict.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do with a prompt.
> 
> Also, I imagined Nohrian food to be like German food for some reason, so I went with that. In any case, enjoy! :)

Corrin took a seat on the bed next to Rhajat. “I’m asking if you would like to go out to dinner.”

Rhajat blinked, and looked confused. “I don’t get it. Don’t we have a place to eat here? ”

“That’s not the point, Rhaj,” Corrin insisted. “It’s just something I heard that couples do sometimes. You put on the fanciest clothes you have, go out to a place that serves food, eat and spend time together. My big sister Camilla would always tell me about the suitors who would take her out to dinner to try and win her affections. She said it was all part of the process for anyone who wanted to court her.”

“Courting? We’re already married. Are you saying we did it wrong?”

“No, that isn’t what I’m saying!” Corrin threw up her hands, frustrated. She didn’t quite know how to explain it to Rhajat when she wasn’t totally sure she understood the importance of it either. “Can I start over?”

“Sure, I like watching you act flustered,” Rhajat smirked.

“Act, right,” Corrin rolled her eyes. “Rhaj, I want to do this because as wonderful as things have been, I feel bad that we’ve never gotten to do things normally. We always had to steal whatever moments we could between the fighting and had that over our heads the whole time. I know you don’t usually care for normal, but I thought it’d be nice, and you deserve all the nice things.”

Rhajat bit her thumbnail, when Corrin leaned in to kiss her forehead. “If nothing else, can you do it for me? My entire life I’ve been fighting or locked up. I’ve never gotten to experience something like this. Please?”

Rhajat paused for a moment, then pulled Corrin into a kiss. “You’re really lucky I like you.”

Corrin grinned. “The luckiest.”

“So where exactly do we go for this?”

“Oh, well, I was actually chatting with Camilla about that. She said there’s a place in Cyrkensia she said has nice food. Nohrian food, but it might be fun for you to try something new. Not to mention we could really use a vacation. Ever since Ryoma’s ascent to the throne it’s been royal function this, royal ceremony that,” she slid an arm around Rhajat’s shoulder. “You can’t tell me you’re not a little bit tired of being Hoshido’s newest princess.”

Rhajat leaned into the touch, and nodded slowly. “And it’s good? She’s gone there with her ‘suitors’?”

Corrin shrugged. “She actually didn’t find out about it until recently, actually. She mentioned that she and Hinoka went there together once, and that they have just the sweetest pie for dessert,” she smiled. “Hinoka turned really red for some reason when she mentioned it, for some odd reason.”

With that, Rhajat burst out cackling, holding on to Corrin’s arm to keep herself from falling off the bed. The attempt failed, and Rhajat was on the floor, red-faced with laughter. Corrin had no idea what was so funny about dessert.

“So… is that a yes, then?”

Rhajat, getting up off the floor and wiping a tear from her eye, managed to suppress her giggles. “That’s a yes.”

Corrin, beaming, leaned down to kiss her. “Wonderful!”

Rhajat, composing herself, plopped herself down in Corrin’s lap. She was more than happy to accommodate Rhajat, wrapping her arms around her waist. “So, you said we need to wear our fanciest clothes? Does that mean we go out in our wedding dresses?”

Corrin shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think you have different fancy clothes for this.”

Rhajat grumbled. “Well, what’s wrong with what we always wear?”

“Well, from what I hear, you’re not supposed to just show up in your armor. Or diviner robes.”

“Who’d stop us? It’s not like they’d stand a chance,” Rhajat smirked.

“Rhaj, I don’t think we want to start killing everyone there over a dress code,” Corrin sighed. “Besides, I know just who to ask about this.”

\--

“I still don’t know why I’m here for this,” Hinoka grumbled. “No offence, sister.”

“None taken,” Corrin replied nonchalantly.

“Because, my sweet Hinoka, I can hardly teach you to sew if you never see what good sewing looks like. I think I did a wonderful job of taking it in for her,” Camilla smiled as she continued lacing the corset on Corrin’s dress. “Doesn’t our little sister look beautiful? Who knew she had such a figure under all that armor.”

Corrin winced as she tightened the corset further. “That armor wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as this. Gods, Camilla, how do you manage?”

Camilla patted Corrin’s stomach. “You get used to it, little sister. The view also tends to draw appreciation,” Camilla smiled, touching Hinoka’s reddening cheek. “Isn’t that right, my princess?”

“Ah! C-can we j-j-just focus on Corrin already?” Hinoka stammered. “I b-bet Rhajat isn’t taking this long to get ready!”

“Then she can wait for our dear Corrin,” Camilla declared, undoing Corrin’s usual ponytail and brushing the hair out. “I’m certain your adorable wife is wanting to look her best, too.”

Corrin thought for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her dressed up besides our wedding day. I think that was the last time I was dressed up, top.”

“I’m very sorry I wasn’t there to see that,” Camilla spoke softly. “You know, I was only worried that you were being tak-“

“I know, Camilla, and you don’t need to apologize. Now I just have an even bigger family.” Corrin smiled, and placed a hand on Camilla’s shoulder reassuringly.

Camilla immediately yanked Corrin into a hug. “Oh, my dear little sister! Your Rhajat is so lucky to have someone as sweet as you.”

“Damn right,” Hinoka added with a grin. “She better never forget it, either!”

Corrin chuckled, but was cut off as Camilla yanked a chunk of her hair to braid. “I’m just glad I get to treat her to something like this. She deserves it.”

“Well, so do you! The dinner, not whatever Princess Camilla’s doing to you,” Hinoka chimed in.

“She’s never had Nohrian food before. There’s so much I want her to try! Schnitzel, spätzle, sauerkraut, wurst, black forest cake…” Corrin let her jaw hang open in anticipation, as Hinoka laughed at how ridiculous her sister looked. “I also hope I get to try that pie you were telling me about. It sounded delicious!”

Hinoka immediately stopped laughing. “Th-that’s, well...” she gulped. “It’s n-not on the menu anymore! D-don’t ask them about it.”

Camilla giggled as she pinned up Corrin’s hair. “Oh, my sweet Hinoka, I wouldn’t be so sure. Don’t you think everyone deserves a good dessert after a meal? You certainly never complain when-“

“P-p-Princess Camilla!” Hinoka blurted, drawing more laughter from Camilla. Corrin, confused, just let her sister finish with her hair.

\--

“Are you still staring at me, Rhaj?”

“Of course,” Rhajat smiled, eyes half lidded. She clung to Corrin’s arm even tighter than she had been, and her grip was already disturbingly powerful. “Remind me to thank your sister.”

Corrin smiled, and planted a kiss on the top of Rhajat’s forehead. “I’ll let her know you like my dress.”

As uncomfortable as it was, Corrin was actually quite impressed with Camilla’s work. She also had done her own share of admiring of the work Oboro did for Rhajat, who was wearing a short, Hoshidan-style dress with several bows. Not that Rhajat needed any help to look amazing.

The two drew their share of looks as they made they walked through the streets of Cyrkensia. Corrin wasn’t exactly used to drawing the admiration of anyone but Rhajat, and wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. She was able to push it out of her mind, though, as they entered the double doors to the restaurant.

As the two were whisked off to their table, Corrin took in the sight of the tapestries and chandeliers that reminded her so much of Nohr. Her mouth began to water as she started to think about all the Nohrian cuisine that she hadn’t had since the war began. The server pulled out chairs for both of them, and Corrin took her seat across from Rhajat.

“What do you think so far, Rhaj?”

Rhajat scanned the room, a pensive look on her face. “There’s too many people here. It’s like a feast, except I don’t know or like anyone.”

“Well, we don’t have to pay attention to them, you know,” Corrin smiled, stroking Rhajat’s hand. “We’re here for us, love.”

Rhajat shifted in her chair, and smiled softly. “So just look at you? I can do that.”

Corrin brought her hand up to kiss it. “Wonderful.”

Their conversation was cut short by the server. “Excuse me, ladies, can I interest you in some wine?”

Corrin glanced down at the menu. “Certainly, a bottle of the Riesling, please.”

The server nodded, and was off to take their order, returning shortly with the bottle and two glasses, pouring a small sample for them to taste. Corrin was impressed at how fast the service was. She was less impressed when Rhajat spat her wine out all over the server, especially as she considered how much the wine cost.

“R-Rhajat! What a-are you-”

“This is disgusting! How do Nohrians even drink this?” She growled.

Corrin, a bit pale, gestured to her right. “Rhajat… the waiter…”

Rhajat took a moment to realize what was happening, then turned her head to find a very annoyed looking server. “Sorry. Can I have something that isn’t terrible, though?”

The waiter snorted. “What would the lady, and I use that term loosely, say is not terrible?”

Rhajat glared. “Loosely? You mean like your skin once I drape it over a-“

“Can we just get some water, please?” Corrin interrupted, grinning sheepishly. “I’m sure the water here is really, really good!”

“…As you wish, madam.”

With that, the waiter was off, and Corrin was desperately hoping they wouldn’t find anything extra in their food tonight. Their date hadn’t been off to a spectacular start.

“Is everything alright?” Rhajat asked. Corrin must have looked more bothered than she realized, judging by the worry in Rhajat’s eyes.

“Rhajat, you know I love you just the way you are, right?”

Rhajat nodded.

“Do you think maybe you could be a bit less… blunt, tonight?”

“Why? Are you supposed to act a certain way when you go out to eat, too?”

“Well, yes. It’s like going to a feast, except slightly less formal.”

Rhajat groaned. “Fine, I’ll go easy on that stupid waiter for you. This food better be worth it, though.”

Corrin leaned closer. “Trust me, Rhajat, it is.”

When the waiter finally returned with their water and to take their food order, things had started to go more smoothly. Corrin had helped talk the waiter down, and Rhajat had even managed to force a smile and ignore his comments directed at her. As they waited for their food, Corrin held Rhajat’s hand as they talked, gazing at her dreamily. She looked so beautiful in candlelight. At one point a nearby table muttered something about a shameless display, but one glare from Rhajat silenced them.

When the food finally arrived, Corrin was practically quivering with excitement. She had scarcely dug in to the sauerkraut and wurst that she ordered when she was already thinking about stealing a bit of Rhajat’s schnitzel.

“Mmmm…. Gods, Hoshidan food is good, but I haven’t eaten like this in so long!” Corrin blurted out between bites. Even the discomfort of her stomach straining against her corset wasn’t enough to deter her. “I think I need another entrée after this.”

“This is actually pretty good,” Rhajat smiled before eating another mouthful of spätzle. “It’s a lot different from what we usually eat, but it’s very good.”

Corrin devoured more of her sauerkraut. “Maybe I can learn to cook some for you at home.”

Rhajat rolled her eyes. “I guess you don’t need lessons from me on poisoning someone after all.”

“That hurts,” Corrin teased. It was then she noticed her eyes were starting to water.

Rhajat’s expression suddenly shifted to one of concern, and she grabbed Corrin’s hand tightly. “Oh, Corrin! I didn’t actually mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

Corrin wiped at her eyes. “You didn’t. I must just have something in my eyes.”

“But… you’re red. And you’re getting hives. I don’t think that happens if it’s just your eyes.”

Corrin looked down at her arms to see that Rhajat was right; her skin was turning red and breaking out into hives. Then she felt the itching, and began scratching at her arms in futility. “Ugh! I’m actually allergic now?” Her eye looked from side to side, hoping no one was staring at the bright red, compulsively scratching woman.

“You know, I know a little incantation that might help. It goes something like-“

Corrin threw up her hands. “It’s okay, Rhaj! I can breathe fine, I’m just itchy,” she sighed. “And ridiculous looking.”

“Still pretty, though,” Rhajat smiled, kissing Corrin’s hand. Even if she knew she still looked like some polka dot nightmare, Rhajat made her feel better about it.

Corrin watched in disappointment as the waiter took away her half-finished plate, but felt her optimism return once he came back with dessert menus.

“Let’s see… Black Forest Cake, Franzbrochten, Marzipan, Streuselkuchen… I don’t see that pie Camilla was talking about, though.”

Rhajat covered her mouth and fought as hard as she could to suppress a giggling fit. Corrin looked up from the menu with a confused expression on her face, but decided to refocus on the desserts. Ultimately, the two of them decided on sharing a slice of Black Forest Cake. When it arrived, the two took turns feeding one another. Rhajat was especially enthusiastic, insisting Corrin use her hands so she could lick her fingers.

“Mmmm… I’m liking this night more and more,” Rhajat purred as she sucked the last bit of whipped cream off Corrin’s fingers.

“Maybe we can even go dancing, afterward?” Corrin grinned.

“Dancing? Don’t push your luck,” Rhajat teased.

 _Maybe another time, then,_ Corrin thought.

Then, the server came by with the bill, and reality came crashing down onto Corrin.

Rhajat gave Corrin a puzzled look. “What’s that? Why did he give you a piece of paper?”

“Rhaj, did you bring anything to pay for the food?”

“No… was I supposed to?” Rhajat asked.

“Well, one of us is!”

“Did you?

Corrin looked down at her dress. “Where would I even keep my gold in this thing?”

Rhajat grumbled. “Ugh! Well, what are we going to do? If we don’t have gold, we can’t pay. Do we just leave?”

Corrin sighed, knowing exactly what was coming. “No, Rhaj. If you can’t pay, there’s something else you have to do. This might take a while…

\--

By the time the couple had arrived back at the inn, Corrin had nearly fallen asleep right in the entranceway. She wasn’t used to being up late, and certainly not used to being up late washing what must have been over a hundred dishes. The itching let her know her hives hadn’t entirely gone away, either. Rhajat was still muttering under breath, occasionally speaking up to complain.

“I still don’t know why you didn’t just say we were royalty. It’s not like we learned anything from all those dishes.”

Corrin yawned. “Like I said, love, you might have already made them a little bit angry at us. Not to mention we can’t use our status to act like we’re better than everyone else.”

“Ugh. You’re no fun,” Rhajat pouted. “You could have at least let me curse them or something.”

Corrin opened up the door to their room and stumbled in. “Rhaj, do all your plans involve doing something horrible to other people?”

“Just over half of them. The rest involve experimentation or-“

“It was a rhetorical question, love,” Corrin mumbled as she took off her shoes and undid the lacing of her corset. “Gods, I can finally breathe again!”

Rhajat kicked off her sandals and crawled onto the bed, loosening the sash on her dress. Grinning, she patted the spot on the bed next to her. Corrin, tired as she was, happily complied, lying down next to Rhajat and pulling her on top of her. She planted a quick kiss on Rhajat’s lips, and idly began scratching her back. “Next time, let’s skip the whole going out to dinner part and just cut to this. I think this turned out to be a bit of a disaster”

Rhajat giggled. “Well, the food wasn’t bad. The company was even better.”

Corrin smiled, and touched her forehead to Rhajat’s. “It really was. If I’m being honest, though, I’m still a bit disappointed that I never got a chance to try that pie Camilla told me about.”

Rhajat snorted, and rolled off of Corrin, laughing and giggling uncontrollably.

Corrin was starting to get frustrated. “Is there something that I’m missing here? What in this realm is so funny about a pie?”

Rhajat, calming herself down, draped an arm over Corrin’s waist. “You mean you’re not just playing along? You actually don’t know?”

Corrin shook her head. “I don’t.”

Rhajat raised an eyebrow. “We’ve been married for over a year, and you still don’t know what that means?”

Corrin groaned. “No, I don’t, Rhaj! What is there to get?”

Smirking, Rhajat leaned closer to whisper into Corrin’s ear.

Corrin blinked. “Really? Well, first of all I’m really glad for my sisters, then. Even if they should stop being so coy about it.”

Rhajat cackled, and snuggled closer to Corrin. She loved how her Rhaj would always try to get closer to her. “So yeah, do you think, um, maybe we could…”

Rhajat propped herself up on an elbow, and tilted her head. “We could what?”

Corrin’s hand slipped to Rhajat’s sash, and continued to loosen it. “Well, late as it is, all those dishes worked up an appetite, and I have some room for dessert,” she grinned.

Rhajat laughed, and held Corrin’s hand against her stomach. “Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all,” she smiled, eyes half lidded. Pulling Corrin by she shoulders, Rhajat kissed her, tongue slipping between Corrin’s lips.

They’d have to go out to dinner again. And actually remember to pay.


End file.
